


A Collection of Orphan Black One Shots

by BubblyWiz



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyWiz/pseuds/BubblyWiz
Summary: Basically, the title says it all: This is a collection of the Orphan Black one-shots I have made/will make :)I'm not going to update this with a schedule, but just whenever I made a new one shot!I also think I will be focusing on Alison, Felix, and Helena for these just because they are my favorite characters and don't have a lot of fics with them in the lead yet :)





	1. Halloween and Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clones - and Felix - have all finished watching a horror movie. Everyone headed upstairs, except for Felix and Alison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> This is going to be a collection of one shots and I'm actually pretty excited XD
> 
> The prompt is partially from Internet, but I made most of it up myself.
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write (maybe even with certain characters/ships) feel free to suggest them!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this first short one shot!

Alison was curled up in a blanket, Felix was sitting next to her. She wasn't sure about him, but the brunette was actually too scared to go upstairs by herself. Sure, it was just a movie and she should have been used to some stuff, but the movie was just so scary. Besides, she didn't even _like_ Horror movies! The other's had insisted on watching one for Halloween.

It wasn't too unrealistic like other horror movies, and besides that: The dimly-lit living room didn't make it any less creepy.

"Alison..?" Felix asked.

Alison nearly jumped, she hadn't expected Felix to say something, and thought he was a ghost for a second. "Yes?"

"Are you scared too?" He asked, sitting a little closer to the clone.

"I am.." She laughed softly at their reactions to the movie.

"When will we go upstairs?"

"You can go whenever you want to, Felix. I just have to clean up this mess.." Alison looked around at all the scattered bags, potato chips, popcorn, and even some soda bottles. Yes, she could clean it all tomorrow, but knowing her guests it'd just get messier and messier. If the brunette didn't clean it today, she would probably have to spend the whole day cleaning tomorrow.

"Please just join me to go upstairs?" Felix asked, playfully yanking Alison's arm.

Alison sighed, she actually didn't want to leave her comfy, warm blanket. She felt like it would protect her from all the scary stuff. "No, I want to get everything cleaned up before I go there."

"Should I help you, then?" Felix asked, he seemed to regret saying it right away.

"You could if you want to." Alison smiled, it'd be nice to clean up with someone else, being alone was just a little too scary.

After the both of them got up, they started collecting the chip bags, and threw them away. After not too long, all there was left were the empty soda bottles spread across the floor.

_Knock, knock._

Alison looked at Felix, and then both of them turned their heads towards the direction of the door.

"What was that?" Alison said, panicked.

"I don't know!" Felix threw his hands into the air, accidentally letting go of the chips he had managed to pick up.

Alison quickly scanned the room for anything to use as a makeshift weapon. Her gaze rested on a curling iron - who even put it there?-. It might have been more useful when it was hot, but the metal would be sure to leave a painful bruise on whatever knocked on that door.

She walked over and grabbed it. In the meanwhile, Alison saw Felix with a clothing hanger in his hand. Again, she had no idea who put it there.

"Are we gonna open the door?" Felix whispered.

"I guess so.." Alison sneaked towards the door, and Felix followed.

"On 1... 2.." Alison stood in front of the door, and Felix would yank it open. "3!"

Felix opened the door and luckily Alison recognized Helena before hitting her with the curling iron.

"Hello sestra Alison." Helena waved. "Can I come in?"

"H-helena?" Alison stammered. "How did you get out of the house?"

"Oh, sestra Sarah wouldn't believe I can jump out of window and land on feet." Helena shrugged. "I showed her."

"That explains the 'No, Helena! Don't!' we heard earlier.." Felix let go of the breath he was holding.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid like that again, Helena! If you wouldn't have landed on your feet, you could have been in the hospital by now!" Alison scolded her before laughing. "At least you weren't a monster. You really scared us!"


	2. Ski Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clone club went on a skiing trip, and Sarah and Helena's ski lift got stuck. Helena gets hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt from nowrunalong on Tumblr :)
> 
> I found this really handy Tumblr with tons of prompts, so if you would like to pay it a visit, this is the link: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists
> 
> If you have any prompts for me to use (maybe even one from the link) feel free to comment it!

"Sestra Sarah, why did the lift thingy stop?" Helena asked, looking down. "I don't like high places."

"Don't worry Helena, it probably just faltered a lil', it'll be moving soon again." Sarah answered.

"Okay. At least view is nice." Helena looked around, she saw tons of people sliding down the slope. "People look like ants!" She started laughing.

"Haha, yea, they look really small from here." Sarah laughed as well.

"We were supposed not to be together, yes?" Helena asked. "People could be confused."

"That's true, but unless the people from the lift in front of us decide to peek backwards, I think we're alright."

"Okay.." Helena started swinging her legs.

"Helena, could you please stop it?" Sarah asked, she didn't seem too entertained by the swinging lift.

"Of course, sestra." Helena began looking around again. "I'm hungry."

"I guess we'll have to wait till we're back on the ground again."

"Maybe.." Helena felt in her pockets if she had any food left. Eventually the blonde found what she was looking for: A shrimp she had saved from yesterday's dinner. "Look! I found food!" She enthusiastically waved it in front of Sarah's face.

"Please keep that thing away from me, meathead." Sarah quickly avoided the shrimp.

"Okay, I will eat it then."

"No Helena, I don't think that shrimp will be very good for ya." Sarah held Helena's hand to stop her from putting the shrimp in her mouth.

"Why not? I ate lots of old food. Look! I even have crackers." Helena felt in her pockets until she found some old, crumbly crackers.

"Yea, but crackers are better than seafood." Sarah laughed.

"Are they?" Helena asked. "Why?"

"Well, because spoiled fish aren't very good for you. Crackers can't expire." Sarah explained.

"But this is shrimp. Not fish." Helena looked at Sarah, confused. This was clearly a shrimp, she didn't understand how Sarah could mix those two up.

"I also meant shrimps, meathead." Sarah laughed.

"Ooh.." Helena looked at her shrimp, it didn't look so bad. She decided to eat it anyways.

Sarah shook her head. "You're hopeless, aren't ya?"

"No, I am not hopeless." Helena protested. "I just eat food."

Sarah laughed, "Yea, sure."

The ski lift started moving again, and Helena cheered. "Woo! We are moving again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this short one shot! I wanted to make this longer, but didn't know what else to add XD


End file.
